Reunion of the demon children
by raidenreviewsps3
Summary: J escapes his previous life with his new family, of course he needed help. His sister saved him from a swat team aided by M, T and F. J does all he can to repay the 3 men... by diving back into a life of crime. Helping with heists, driving meth, gangbanging and forging government funding conspiracies... life couldn't get more fun.
1. Chapter 1

S3C1

**Michael's P.O.V**

"Slow and steady T" I reminded Trevor as he finally stopped his most recent raging monolouge.

"All I'm doing is making a point about abusive parents!"

Where were we? Flying over the ocean, from one part of the coast and all the way to Los Santos again. We'd got asked to pick up this kid -J- by his sister, she helped us hit the Jewelry store. Her name was Katie White, we called her K no matter where she was. Mainly 'cause she was a huge tomboy, and by huge I mean that you'd only know she was a woman because of her tits.

"Man, can we shut the fuck up about this shit? Why're we talking about this shit in the air over the damn ocean?" Franklin spoke irritated.

"Don't look like we're gonna be over the ocean for much longer." Two other kids had been brought on board by J, this one -the hick- brought all our spirits up.

"Speaking 'a which, who're the other two you had us bring on board K?" Trevor asked from the controls.

"This little one's Luke, the hick's...uhhhh."

"Jack." J jumped in. He wouldn't speak too much seeing as he'd nearly gone green. After all a 14 year old on a helicopter is bound to feel a little quesy even without the gun toting lunatic pilotic the chopper.

"Hey, you holdin' on kid?" I checked on J as he was sat next to me.

"Just about, tell me again how you guys got involved?"

"Ever hear of Steve Hains?" Frank asked.

"I don't know any Steves."

"Well this guy works with FIB, he's a real asshole, he got ordered to bring you out of that city." Frank explained.

J sighed and leaned forward. His head facing the door.

"First CIA and now FIB? What the fuck next, AAC?"

"Funny you mentioned that!" Trevor laughed.

The helo jolted, Trevor had began the decent to the ground and on the helipad. We finally touched down, waking the little kid up in the arms of the hick. I doubted the FIB would find much use with these kids.

"FIB and AAC are in a little coup, sounds to me it's just a load a bitching about funding." I explained.

J growled in frustration and punched the door, leaving a small dent in it.

"One government fuck up to the other." he sighed.

The doors slid open, and there they were. Dave and Steve, without Sanchez this time though. Neither looked impressed.

"You're late." Dave spoke

"Well we did just fly in a helicopter across 2 states, be glad we didn't run out 'a gas over the ocean."

Steve looked at J without speaking.

"See something you like leisurewear?" J sighed angrily.

Laughter rang throughout the helo, not so much outside.

"Cold, I bet you geussed it was us that got you out." Steve asked.

"No, I guess it was these guys in the jumpsuits and fast ropes who got me out, not some guy who looks like he came back from a taxing game of golf."

Steve's hand reached for J's throat, J grabbed it and bent it backwards. Steve fell in pain, wirthing in agony.

"Listen to me you fucking moron, I just got out of the fucking desert, I havn't drank in 12 hours. I've bled through this fucking shirt, and carried Luke through all of that. I'm exhausted, the last thing I need is you trying to play big man." J threatened as he threw Steve away from him.

"Carefull kid, you don't want to piss these courupt fucks off." Frank warned.

"Hey, you don't know who we are, now listen. We paid for your medical bills in that hospital, for that you're gonna help us." Dave explained.

"Didn't seem that way seeing as I got kidnapped." J growled low in his throat.

Dave looked shiftey and J realised this. He capatilised on this, smilling, he bent his head forward.

"Was it the FIB that needed recordings of me too?"

"Look, I don't fucking know what happened before, but I want to get out of here before shit gets out of hand. You do realised we crashed an airport for this right?" Fran began to get angry as he pushed his way out of the helo.

"We only needed one, why are there 3?" Dave asked.

"Familly, got a problem with that?" J smiled still.

"'Course not. You 3, we'll be in touch. K you're with us." Dave turned and walked away. Steve still crouched on the ground.

"You made a bad move kid." He growled.

"First impressions are the most important." J sighed as he got out of the chopper and followed his sister, followed by his brother and freind.

I looked at T and F once we'd gotten out, neither one looked happy.

"Man, we flew all the way to the east coast and back for this shit and for nothin' shit." Frank sighed.

"I know right, not one cent for any of us. Sounds like north yankton is catching up on ya, eh Michael." Trevor sighed.

"Look if it's cents you want, scan the floor. We want Ks, we hit establishments, not favors for friends. Remember she was the one who volontered to take the 2 percent during the jewelry raid. Look, let's split up. I'll give you a call if I find something to make up for this."

Frank look towards the clouds and sighed.

"Shit man, aiight, I'll holla at you." As he walked away. Trevor stayed in front of me, a weird look on his face.

"What?"

"This better NOT be another one of your games Michael. I'll be watching you." he walked away.

"Fuck, damnit, shit, FUCK." I sighed to myself as I made my way back to my car. Hoping to see my family back at the house.

**J's P.O.V**

So after everything that I'd done, crashed a jeep into the fort, flew through a desert whilst carrying my brother and waded through an airport, I was still without rest or any place to do such a thing.  
K slowed down so that she was next to me.

"You're not pissed about me leaving right?" She asked.

When I was younger, I had a very abusive father. K left once he'd actually tried to kill me, at first I was pissed, but there was a lot more pain to wade through even without K there. This happened when I was 6 so I guessed that there was not much that I could have done.

"Nah, but you missed a few things." I smiled

"Like what?"

"Oh a car crash in Spain, Mom dying, meeting Lara Croft and a few other new friends. I made some friends, killed a few sex offenders. Attempting suicide several times, getting arrested. You know, normal shit." I explained.

"Hey, you still tried after I left?" K asked, pale.

"I had no hope there."

We walked for a while, the sun had only just came up over the horizon. After realising just how long I'd been awake, I wiped my eyes of sleep.

"How long's it been since you slept?"

"I'd say about a day." Jack joined in. Luke tugged on my arm.

"What's up?"

He went to jump but didn't leave the ground. Understanding, I picked him up so he wouldn't have to walk any more.

"What's the hold up?" The old guy asked from the van in the lot.

"These guys are tired, they haven't slept in 24 hours." K explained.

Luke nuzzled into my chest, he was definitely tired more than any of us.

"We're taking you to a safe house, you can rest up there." Leisure wear opened the van.

"You know who these guys are?" K asked. I shook my head.

"Dave Norton and Steve Haines. Patriots in their own corrupt little minds. Nevertheless, you need work, look for these guys. They always need something done." She explained.

"Get in, we'll brief you on the way."

I stayed for a second and contemplated my actions, this could be another church scenario. One minute, you're thinking you have no choice but to do what these people say, the next you're looking over a pile of dead bodies regretting the past. K gave me the reassuring look I needed to pull myself into the van. Sitting down next to Jack, I realised something. The whole van was completely vulnerable, no armour.

"What's the matter?" K asked from the opposite end of the van.

"This thing's not gonna do much for safety... Reminds me of Spain." I sighed in depression

K put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Listen, nothing is going to happen to you. I'm not going to allow anything to happen to you."

"It's time to shut up and listen to the big boys." Leisure wear started.

The van began to move, I noticed Jack's silence. Being in this situation is weird, you never understand why you're there or what brought you there and you begin to question fate. If there's one thing that I've learned over the years it's that fate is a giant liar. Fate is nothing without guilt.

"We have a lot of things that you need to do. You'll be working with the guys who got you out of that city. Number 1, get to know the city. Number 2 the FIB building needs to be hit to get some electronic data. You'll need your own standard gear. Rifle, silencer, black clothes, a mask and plenty of ammunition. Now, you wont be going in alone. You'll have to talk to Michael's friend when you get the chance." Dave explained.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"How am I going to do that?"

"You'll find a phone and a number on it at the safe house. He'll be expecting a call." Steve explained.

"What about us?" Jack finally spoke.

"You'll be under surveillance for a while until we know we can trust you." Dave added.

A rage built up in my chest, I was hating them a lot, I honestly wanted to bring death to them. But they had arranged for me to be extracted out of a dangerous situation so I at least owed them something. After the bullshit Steve had given me I felt as if there was nothing I owed him, but Dave deserved something at least.

"Why? These're kids Dave, one of them doesn't know what country he's in let alone who you are." K defended.

"We can't take any chances. It's this or kill them and-"

I cut in.

"I find one scratch on one of us from your guys. I will find you and kill your friends first, then I'll take your legs. How does that sound?" I threatened.

"Quite mad."

The van stopped, the door opened. The building was an apartment complex, Dave gave me a key.

"K's been staying here as well, she'll show you up." Steve spat.

I climbed out of the van with Jack, Luke and K. I took one final look back at the van.

"Enjoy your coffee break suit."

K snickered and as I turned around, she wrapped her arms around me in a rib crushing hug. She ended up picking me up as she was taller than me by a foot at least.  
She burst into laughter as she swung me around in a circle. The sudden act gave me a suspicion that K had missed me.

"I can't believe you're still alive." she finally put me down and ruffled my short hair.

"And who's this?" She asked as she turned to Luke.

Luke had hidden behind Jack, scared by new people. Luke was shaking slightly, which was to be expected seeing as I'd dragged him out of a cell in the middle of a desert.

"This is Luke, our brother." I explained as I opened a hand towards him. Finally Luke came towards me and put his hand in mine.

"This is K, Luke." I explained to Luke.

Luke shook, he didn't seem to understand what was happening at the minute. K followed my movement and opened her hand, Luke looked at me for confirmation, I nodded.  
Finally he put his hand in K's whilst holding onto mine. K smiled and hugged Luke. He smiled and hugged back. Jack gave me a refreshing look behind those piercing green eyes. I felt as if I had finally done something right.

"Come on, lets get inside."

**Michael's P.O.V**

I got back to my house in record time to at least hope that SOMEONE had come back. Sadly, no-one there. It had been a while since the family had left, every time I tried to talk to the kids they screamed back at me. Now I had this to deal with, bringing kids into a government war and with Trevor's Merryweather fascination was just making things worse. I slumped into the couch, not caring about anything anymore.

A knock brought me to my senses. Frank was in the doorway.

"Hey man, you aiight?"

"No Frank, my head is splitting and I've just put a 14 year old's life on the line." I replied as I reached for my cigar, when I realised it wasn't there I sighed and got up.

"I gotta get out of this shit. I'm fucked Franklin."

"Naw man, you good. Don't worry about it, the kid rescued another kid out of a fort in the middle of the desert, he'll be fine." he explained.

"He was shot Frank, don't you see that? He doesn't care about anything, he's like Trevor." I sighed.

Frank walked in and sat down next to me.

"You think he's going to turn into T man? He's got a family, he aint exactly going to be going around the hood selling and cooking meth is he?"

"I'm talking about him being a psychopath, I worry too much."

"You do, look I came down to show you something." He pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture.

It was this kid, dressed in a red and black robe, brown eyes and long hair. I didn't see why Frank showed me.

"You don't get it?"

I shook my head.

"No, I don't."

"Man this is the kid who we just picked up man. He survived an attack in a village that killed a lot of native dudes in china. He's tough man, but not a phyco."

"I hope you're right kid." I sighed.

My phone began to rang in my pocket, I answered it quickly. It was Lester.

"Do you have any idea who's just called me?!" He panicked.

"Let me guess."

I put the thing on speaker so that Frank could listen in on.

"I don't have much left but I want to keep my fucking knee caps! Why are we working with him!?" he raged still.

"Calm down. He's got no choice, we do one job with him and we're done. Nothing to worry about."

"I was the one who put his story on the net! If he finds that out I'm a dead man!"

"Then don't tell him, look we'll figure this out, don't panic."

"Fuck you, Michael." And with that Lester hung up.

"FUCK!" I raged.

**J's P.O.V**

K's apartment was roomy enough, the windows had a great view of the city. Something that worried me as well was the fact that we were told that this is were we would sleep. There wasn't a number of bedrooms. I cared little, as soon as I entered the room I slumped into the couch and literaly had to fight to stay awake.  
My wound had begun to twinge, I pulled my shirt up and saw that most of the gunshot had healed up. The bullet was visible so I put two fingers in and pulled it out with some pain. I looked at the metal, it was coated in brass so I didn't have to worry about lead poisoning, problem came when K saw the bloody piece in my hand.

"You sure you're OK?" She asked.

"I'm fine, do you have any drinks?"

She answered by passing bottled water out to everyone.

"Drink it slowly, we don't want to be sick the first day here."

K rose her bottle upwards and sighed.

"Welcome to Los Santos."

"I remember this place a little, I used to come here on vacation a while back."

I suppose I should tell you what I saw here.

Jack's eyes had not moved from his piercing green, he wore a black shirt, baggy jeans and a lot of bracelets on his wrists. His thick southern accent let everyone know where he was. He was thin and had a mass of long hair.  
Luke who sat next to him was also thin, however he was verging anorexic, he also had green eyes but his hair was short on the back and sides giving him this 'just out of juvie' look. We hadn't been able to get him out of the khakis that he was wearing when I pulled him out of the fort.  
K was about 6ft compared to me. Her hair was a platinum blonde and she stood with a proud stature.

As I sipped a small amount of water, I began to feel dizzy. A sudden urge came over me.

**That's the end of the chapter, wadda ya think? I'm hoping this does better than my previous stories have. Nevertheless I'll continue to create and write stories to completion. Please read and review?**


	2. Chapter 2

S3C2

**The 3rd story. Funny thing is is that this story was going to be a Saints Row fanfic, however I reaised that after saints row 4, that wasn't going to be an option. Anyhow, enjoy.**

**J's P.O.V**

I drank deeply from the bottled water that K had given me, my throat had begun to sooth almost instantly. A strange adavantage to being what I was, was that you take reactions to things a lot quicker.

"Hey uh, why're you wearing holsters?" K asked.

I had forgotten to drop them in the pacific as well as the jacket, they held two m92fs pistols onto my legs. A lot of things I should have left behind, I guess that no matter what you do the past still clings onto you.

"Forgot, I became a vigilante for a while. I had debts to pay." I explained as I reached for the straps.

"So...you like my brother?" K spoke to Jack.

"Sis..." I sighed under my breath.

"He's one of- No, he's **the **kindest person I've ever met."

K walked behind Jack and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I mean, _like _like."

Jack's face reddened.

"Of course I do."

K smiled slyly at us.

"You fuck yet?"

"SIS!" I exclaimed, my own face reddening to the point of bleeding.

She laughed manically as she walked around the room. Luke looked as if he had absolutly no idea as to what was just said.

"Oh hell, when's the weddin'?" she gasped over laughing so much.

I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window, something didn't feel quite right. I didn't like the amount of windows, epecially after everything and being told we were going to be under survaillance.

K's phone broke her laughter, a metal tune telling her someone was trying to sell her something over the phone. She answered it whilst still laughing.

"He-hello? Yeah it's me Trace wadda you want? No, I havn't seen your Dad. NO I'm not lying. Still up for tomorrow night? You don't need to dress up it's just dinner. Who cares what your mom says? Tell you what, I'll arm wrestle her for it. Yeah I'm good. Oh you flirt..." Her conversation drifted off as she walked outside.

I scrambled over to Jack and Luke.

"Dinner with Trace? Tommorow night? When's the loss of virginity party?" Jack laughed to me.

"She used to be a bit off a skank. Anyway, you OK?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm good, allthough I think Luke needs some real sleep." He sighed.

Luke was asleep, his chest was rising and falling slowly, however he was wheezing. Something worried me, I saw a bruise on his neck. Carefully I pulled his collar away from his neck, past the tattoo of his name and there it was. His chest was fine, although he was very thin. The wheezing must have been something to do with a flu or another disease.

"He should really be in bed." I spoke quietly as I moved away from Luke.

"Hey, is your sis... You know?" Jack began.

I looked at him in a strange way, it seemed as if he'd asked the most stupid thing in the world and stepped on a land mine whilst juggling molotov cocktails.

"I would say yes, although I think she could have done it with anything." I smiled at him.

The distance between us didn't really enlarge, if anything it decreased. Our breath mixed in the air until finally.

"Hey! Not in here!" K exclaimed as she walked back in.

We backed of whilst holding back laughter.

"Who's Trace?" I asked

"None of your buisness." K spoke viciously.

"I see I've hit a nerve." I grinned.

"OK OK... I've been talking to her for a while and tommorow I go for dinner. I don't want anything going wrong tommorow alright?" She explained.

My phone began to ring again, sighing, I picked the phone up and answered it pensivly.

"Hello?" I aswered.

"Put me on speaker phone." It was Lester, quickly I followed his order.

"Alright, if anything this phone is tapped although I can't see anything. I've created a bank acount under a fake name and wired a little cash to it. I also created an email acount that can't be traced so you'll have no problem contacting the crew should you need to." he explained.

"So what should I do with this one?" I asked.

"Meet me at the pier at 7pm, I'll send Michael or Franklin to pick you up and bring you to me. There's some equipment you'll need and I doubt even the black market'll hand out guns to a 14 yr old hehehe. Anyway that should be it for now, make sure you stay inside until then. And get some sleep you looked like shit on the street cameras."

"Thanks L, I'll see you then." I answered. He hung up and left me with the 3 others in the room.

"Why did he need speaker phone?" K asked.

"So you knew where I was going later?" I put the phone away and took off the rest of the tactical gear.

"So you'd better get some sleep then, huh?" K began.

I nodded in reply, putting a hand to my face I realised just how tired I was. Rocks had begun to form at my eyes.

"Look, you can crash on the couch for now. Let me get you some sheets or something."

But it was too late, the sleep had begun to act on me in a way nothing else would. My body became weak and it fell forward. I was asleep -as well as uncomfortable- and out for a long while.

**K's P.O.V**

J fell forward, his head colliding with the floor causing an audible THUMP. Jack and Luke -who were sat next to him- had freaked out at this famillar sight.

"Don't worry, this happens all the time." I sighed as I walked over to drag him on the couch.

"Will he be allright?" Jack asked, shaken.

"Yeah, I'll give him a shake later to get him up. I wasn't really expecting you guys so I don't have any spare beds" I explained as I dragged J onto the nearest couch.

"It's OK, I've slept in worse places." Jack looked at the ground.

There was something about Jack that made me trust him, however he seemed scared of me and the other kid Luke, looked just like J and almost just as peaceful as him at the moment. He too looked somewhat scared inside. What shook me was just how much Luke looked like J had done when he was his age. Saying that, I had no doubt that Luke was my brother.

When I held out my hand before and he put his hand in mine, it gave me hope that he wouldn't hate me like I thought J did.

"ARGHH!" Luke screamed as he woke up. Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed profusley, he must have had one hell of a nightmare. In fear he curled up into a ball and creid into his legs.

Quickly I moved over to him and put a comforting arm around his shoulder, I couldn't help but smile. This reminded me of all the times J would wake up after a nightmare or something else and either I or mom would have to comfort him.

"Why are you smilling?" Jack asked.

"I hope you don't wake up screaming like this." I lied.

"I lived on a ranch with 7 younger sisters, I never slept for long 'cause I was too busy makin' sure everyone else slept because they would wake up cryin' too." Jack began to loosen up a little bit.

"So, you're an only boy?" I asked.

"They weren't my real parents, originally I was born in england. My dad was an asshole, he killed himself once he found out mom was pregnant and she died giving birth to me... I'm sorry." Jack sighed as he lent forward into his hands.

I rocked Luke gently back and forth to comfort him, his silent crying had begun to clear up.

"I never told anybody. Because nobody cared. I... I don't like to talk about my familly." Jack got up and came over to Luke .

"They let me choose my own name when I turned 10, they explained everything to me and I didn't care. I had my sisters and a mother and father who cared about me. I changed my name so I fit into that familly, nothing happened to me in the past to make me like this." He put his arm on Luke's othe shoulder.

"What name did you have before?" I asked, intruiged.

"...Alice..."

Nothing... time almost stopped. Luke had stopped sobbing,

"Alice!" I gasped estatically.

"Don't tell J, I'll never hear the end of it." Jack sighed.

"Ok, alright...Alice."

"Don't..."

**5pm.**

I came back into the apartment carrying a few bags, Jack followed me carrying a stack of boxes. Setting them down on the counter, I realised how strong the little kid behind me was, after all he was carrying about double the weight I was and my arms were hurting. He set them down on the counter.

"I will be honest, I'm glad I aint a city kid." Jack laughed.

"Don't call me a city mouse and I won't call you Alice." I smilled mischeviously.

Jack pouted as he began to seperate the boxes and set about putting away the things I'd just bought. I noticed a slight twich as he opened the cupboard.

"Uh, K?"

"What?" I answered.

"There's a guy in there."

I rolled my eyes and looked inside the cupboard. J had managed to work himself into the cupboard in his sleep. Things like this had happened almost all the time in the past. I rolled my eyes and placed my hand close to his face.

"You might wanna stand back."

Quickly I slapped J across the face. He screamed and launched himself out of the cupboard and ran around the apartment in bafflement.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He spun around.

"Oh, right. Cupboard... Fuck sale in a caravan on top of a RV being airlifted over the pacific and to be dropped in israel." He rambled as he sat back down. He put a hand to his face and rubbed it gently.

"That hurt..." he sulked.

I rolled my eyes as I put the things away, picking out the clothes I'd bought for J. Black shorts and t shirts along with a black cap.

"I don't know what you like to wear but things are heating up here so you're going to need some airflow." I threw the clothes his way.

"Shorts?"

"Yeah." I saw his confused look.

"You're in Los Santos, do you know how hot it gets out here?" I explained.

He rolled his eyes and began to change into the clothes I'd bought him. He eventually stood up in the new clothes. The image was too much. I almost pissed myself laughing.

"Fuck off K..." J sighed depressed.

"Hey, hey... You are so cute in that." I breathed as I tried to stop laughing.

"Should I look cute?" J asked confused.

"Yes, of course you should." Jack answered.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Quickly I answered it, Michael was stood at the door acompanied by Franklin.

"You look happy." Michael smiled.

"Wait until you see this..." I whispered as I ushered the two in.

Instantly both of the grown men began laughing. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't stop.

"Yeah, thanks." J crossed his arms and looked towards the window.

"Hey, kid. Don't take it too personal, after all it's your sis who bought you the clothes." Mike breathed.

"I thought you were coming at 7?" J asked.

"No, you need to be there before 7. Here, man." Frank walked over to J and gave him a phone, they had a conversation between themselfs.

Michael pulled me aside a few feet.

"I've been meaning to ask you. You havn't seen Trace at all have you?" He asked.

"No, why?" I lied.

"Because she sent me this." he pulled out his phone and showed me and email.

"Hey Daddy...

I miss you Pop I do, but you are going very phyco. What you did with Jimmy in the car was just OTT. You need to calm down.  
Oh and remember you told me that I should find a solid boyfreind, well I didn't have too much luck with that LOL so I decided to experiment a little and I found a nice girl who's really sweet. You'll like her I'm sure.

Please please please don't be mad, I really like her and I don't want to have aother break up because you didn't like my dates.

Mom misses you,

Trace, X " It read.

"That could be any girl." I defended.

"Could be, until T sent me this." He showed me a picture of me holding Trace's hand.

I was fucked.

"That could be anyone?" I tried unconvicingly.

"If you hurt her at all..."

"Look at her in that photo, does she look hurt? Does that email sound hurt? No. I wouldn't hurt her, she's too sweet." I explained.

"I hope that's true, for his sake." He pointed at J.

"Hey, you leave him out of this." I warned.

"Fuck's sake!" J choked from the other side of the room while Frank lent back and laughed.

It looked as if Frank had pulled a mean prank on J.

"What's going on?" I asked.

J stood up and sighed, he had been laughing instead of choking. To be honest I was more confused about this then Michael was about me and Trace.

"Franklin's just explained to me what's so funny about my clothes. It's no wonder." He picked his jeans back up and put them on over the shorts.

"What?"

"You made him wear swimming shorts. You can see the skin... You know?" Mike explained.

...

"Fuck."

"It doesn't matter, just make sure next time you buy me clothes make sure they aren't made for flashers." J laughed at me.

Mike gave me a dissaproving look and turned to Luke who had walked out of the bedroom, he'd been asleep for a while on my bed.

"You Ok kid?" He asked.

Luke froze, un aware of what to say. Nor did he have the abillity to say anything to Mike.

"He doesn't speak, at all. He's ok he just needs some time to adjust."I explained.

Michael looked at the 3 of us, the most disfunctional familly in Los Santos. To be honest I was proud to be in the most disfunctional familly, mainly because it gave me a excuse to be the way I was. Another reason is because I had my brother back and someone to help me take care of him.

"It's Ok Luke, J's going for a while now." I explained. Luke looked mortified.

"Don't worry he'll be back, hey can you do me a favour?" Luke nodded.

"Go and find Jack and stick with him for a moment. I'll be with you soon." A sad look glazed Luke's eyes.

"I didn't cry at Titanic and I aint gonna fall for those puppy dog eyes. Go on now, I'll see you in a bit."

Reluctantly Luke walked out onto the balconey and found Jack. Frank looked confused at what had happened, he didn't push the subject any further than it needed to.

"Is he allright?" he asked.

"Well he's no idea where he is, who I am, why he's here and what's happened over the past 14 years. He's a strong kid so yeah I'm sure he'll be fine." I explained.

"Frank, time to go." Mike checked his watch.

"Shit man yeah, come on kid. Time for you to meet Mr L."

"Sure, let's go." J walked over to Michael.

"You're Mike right?" he asked.

"That's right, kid. You should remember the 3rd's name right?"

"Dare I forget?" J laughed.

Knowing that J was in safe hands, I let him leave with Mike and Frank, I had full confidence in them to look after him. Too bad I'd pick poketed J's phone as he walked passed me. As the door closed I preceeded to open the casing of the phone and look at just how tagged the phone was.

**J's P.O.V**

Snow hadn't hit the city like it had done the last. A slight breeze had drifted over us as we'd walked out of the apartment. Frank patted me on the back to get me to move forward a little quicker.

"Come on man, I don't want to be out of here for too long."

So I walked further and down the concrete stairs.

"See you J!" Jack yelled from the balcony. I gave him a quick wave before getting in Michael's car.

The car had had some custom work done to it, nevertheless the back seat was pretty comfy. Well it was until I found I was sat on a pistol. I grabbed it out from underneath me, it was an FNP TAC .45 which was a very new design at the time.

"Uhh, who's is this?" I showed it to the others as they got in the car. Neither of them seemed to know.

"Could be T's? I dunno." Mike shrugged as he started the engine.

"So kid, where you from?" Frank asked as we drove away from the apartment.

"Well I got born in China, then I lived in the UK for about... 4 years?" I tried, unsure of however long it was I stayed in that shit pan.

"Then we moved to the very north of the US, East of California I think... Either way there was a few things that didn't work out the way they should have. My mom died and I got taken in by a familly friend. Then there was that thing you ended up lifting me out of about a day ago. Now I'm here..." I explained as I checked the gun over, it was loaded.

"So you've seen a lot then?" Mike asked.

I stared out of the tinted window for a few seconds as I put my seatbelt on, there were somethings that I didn't want people to know, but then again I didn't want to be lying to these guys after all they'd done.

"...I've seen a lot, I got raped once..."

"You got raped? Shit man...I'm sorry to hear that dude, the dudes get found?" Frank asked concerned.

"Fuck no, the woman who cared for me kicked the door in mowed the fuckers down... I've still got the scars." I looked at the scars on my wrists, during the rape one particuar guy decided to cut me up.

"If anyone did that to my kids..." Mike stared at the road.

"Man, I hear you, but if the dude's already dead what can you do?"

"Right..." Mike and myself spoke simoultaniously.

"You've got kids Micheal?" I asked.

"2 kids, Jimmy and Tracey. Both of them are adults living off of their parents, but I love 'em." he explained.

"Jimmy spends most of his time buying weed and playing video games. Trace is..." Frank tried to remember what it is that Trace did.

"She's rarely in the house, she's VERY popular with the local stalkers." Mike sighed sarcasticaly.

Eventually we got to the pier, a mass of stringed lights decorated the vintage stalls and atractions. The daylight had came earlier on and showed me the beauty of the city. My eyes lit up once I realised that the city was as nice as could be on the skin. As we got out of the car we felt a chilled breeze meaning that I definitally wasn't going to be missing the shorts.

"You good kid?" Mike checked on me.

"Yeah I'm good, is Lest kicking around or what?" I answered.

"Guy's got a wasting disease, he'll be a minute. Come on, let's go an' see if anything's happening." Franklin walked ahead.

I followed him closley, unsure of what to really do in this situation. I accidentally got a little to close to Franklin and bumped into him.

"You scared or somethin' man?"

I was a little scared seeing as water was lapping underneath the pier. I was still terrified of drowining or deep water of any sort.

"We're not going to the edge are we?" I asked.

"I ain't gonna throw you in man, come on." Frank walked on as I trailed behind.

"Knock knock nigga's" Another guy popped up out of nowhere.

"How do you always know where I am dude?" Frank sighed.

"I thought you were pullin' scores with old white dudes, what're you doin', baby sittin'?" The lanky black guy was smirking.

"This is Lammar Davis, gangly lookin' bitch aint he?"

I laughed a little.

"This guy laughing at the long dick? Who is this kid nigga?" Lammar didn't seem to like me.

"I'm J." I spoke.

"You in a gang?" he asked.

"I havn't been here long enough to even see a gang..." I thought aloud.

"Hey, you done? only we've got shit to do." Frank broke the conversation up.

"I wanna know, what about the Stretch thing? You still down?"

"What thing?" I asked.

"I aint talking to you kid."

I was beginning to get tired of being called 'kid' I directed my attention towards the ferris wheel. Heights were no longer a problem of mine, I thought about going onto that with Jack one day whilst the others talked. Micheal came over to me.

"Hey, let me show you somethin'" he brought me over to the port side of the pier, looking over the beach, the place had already began to attract party goeers and body builders where beginnig to leave. Michael pointed towards the apartments along the edge of the beach.

"My shrink lives over there towards the middle."

"...You have a shrink?" I looked over the banister towards the beach bed.

"Kid, I've got stories over stories. A shrink is the last thing I need... For some reason it's the biggest drain on my money than anything else." Michael admitted.

"Why not talk to your wife?" I asked.

"I... hold on, how-"

"You're wearing a wedding ring." My eyes didn't leave the floor, I was beginning to think Michael may accidentaly push me over the edge.

"...Sorry kid, I'm an asshole and a lier."

"You just lied then, I'm sure there's a person under there somewhere. When I was killing people I thought I was an animal." I sighed as I put a hand to my fore head.

"Then I realised that I still felt emotions. So I figured something out, I'm not human. I'm still a person, but I'm just not human." I opened up to the old guy.

"Don't put yourself down kid."

I sighed and pulled my shirt up at the back, a wings tattoo was scrawled into it, once I showed it to Michael he understood. Neither me or my sister were strictly human, I was sure that Michael had seen what K had done. Still, he looked like he didn't agree.

"What I'm sayin' is, I've heard about you kid, I don't want you to become T. If there's anything you need to talk about, I'm always there."

I laughed slightly as I looked away from Michael.

"Listen, I don't want to explain this more than once. **I HAD NO CHOICE. **They made me kill, they forced me to drink blood, nothing I did over there was willing. The only thing I enjoyed was the chase and meeting Jack." I nearly growled. Once I realised my sudden change, I fell, I pushed myself from the bars and in rage punched the steel bars. There was a solid second before the pain hit me.

"...Sorry, I uh. It's all fucked. Don't worry, I'm not going to start meth." I sighed as I shook the pain out.

"Damn kid, look what you did."

The bars had bent with the strength of the punch, my tattoos were beginning to light up to heal me up. Micheal noted this.

"So you think because of this, you ain't human?" He asked.

"Well if you wanna talk biology. Tiwinoku have only 4 organs that are the same as humans, our digestive tract is a lot different to humans, our blood has only one type, we can harvest blood from humans and animals to regain our own blood, tiwinoku are given certain abillities from birth and best of all half breeds like me are fucked!" I listed them off on my fingers.

"Why?"

"Because we share hybrid organs which leak toxins that our bodies store up from food and things we absorb from the air. We need drugs to regulate our bodies. That-" I pointed at the bars.

"Is what happens to your body if you don't get sufficent medication. I was what... 11 years without the stuff, Angel waited until I was too old to die from it before he stopped." I explained.

"50 shades of gray huh?"

I looked at him mortified.

"You havn't heard about that book?" I asked.

"If you two are done passing depressions, we have things to do." Lester spoke behind us.

He was only a few facial features away from being the spit of quazimodo. I extended my hand for him to shake, by which he flinched.

"You're L? Nice to meet you." I tried pleasentries.

"Let's talk somewhere else, get in the car. " He panicked as he limped away followed by Mike and Myself along with Frank.

Frank and I got in the back, he seemed as uncomfortable as I was.

"So, what's the plan?" Mike began.

"Well seeing as Steve Hains wants a fourteen year old on a high risk job, we're going to need some pretty good gear and a set of armour. Then we're going to have to breif him on the job." Lest explained as Mike set off.

"Why do I need armour?" I asked.

"Because the last thing we want is you getting hurrt on your first job and I take K's threats very seriously." Micheal explained.

"This isn't my first job, if your talking about stealing things then this is my 4th." I smiled.

"What kind of stuff did you do in that city man?" Frank asked.

"It was cheifly assassinations. I also stole some things too, one of my jobs was to break into a meseaum to steal a katana worth about 50k. Another time I smuggled myself into a armoured car to get inside a gold depot and kill a janitor... Now I think about it I had some bullshit jobs." I let on.

"Tell me something, how are you with computers?" Lest asked.

"Uhhh... I'll be honest I have no clue, I usually just cut the power to a place before I went in. Most of the places had alarms that wouldn't go off once the power was off."

"We're not worring about alarms, we're getting a containment drive. Do you have any idea how to get one?" Lest was giving some sort of interview.

"I suppose they're like backup drives. So certain files are saved on it in case of a emergency like a terror attack or mudslide... So saying that we could set up a fire trap or something along those lines. I don't think that all your files will be on one of them unless someone on the inside make sure that those files will be on the drive... Although that could cost more than it's worth..." I thought aloud. The 3 grown men in the car looked at me with estranged eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You just explained it all, everything just like Lest had done." Mike spoke, impressed.

"It is called a 'containment drive' what would you expect, I heard Norton and Haines talking about the FIB tower." I smiled again.

"Yeah, you're right. Can you come up with another way?" Lest asked mockingly.

"I don't know much about hacking, but I'm sure theres a way to set up a remote access point into the FIB servers. From there we could hack... Then again it would just be easier to get someone to hack it inside the building right?" I was unsure, after all I was relying on Lady luck to help me slide past Lester's questioning.

"You're right, but you know what would be easier? Creating software that we use to bypass the security systems and pick out the files that way or steal the containment drive?"

I threw my hands up in a defensive fashion, as if I'd know which was easier.

"I don't know!"

"Good, that means that you won't be replacing me on stick up jobs." Lest laughed.

I looked out of the window as we drove along, a number of people looked at the car as it drove past, I'd forgotten how good the car looked.

The rest of the night was used for getting me acquainted with the local gear that was on offer, I enjoyed the AK more than any of the other weapons. It had a lot to offer.  
My weapons and armour was bought, not only this, I was back in time to eat dinner with my family.


End file.
